MK Vs Nintendo Universe: Bo' Rai Cho
Kostume 1: His primary costume from Mortal Kombat: Oblivion * Kostume 2: His costume from Mortal Kombat: Deception * Unlockable Kostume 1: His costume from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance * Unlockable Kostume 2: His alternate costume from Mortal Kombat: Oblivion * Kosplay 1: Homer Simpson from The Simpsons * Kosplay 2: Peter Griffin from Family Guy Bio Bo' Rai Cho is a denizen of Outworld who has trained many renowned heroes, including the Shaolin Monk Liu Kang, in incredible martial arts styles and was speculated to have inspired a fighting art in Earthrealm called Drunken Fist. Despite being an Outworlder himself, he teaches Earthrealm warriors and would usually never partake in the Mortal Kombat tournament for it would mean he'd fight for Outworld, and even if he did fight for Outworld, he wouldn't do it in the name of the Outworld tyrant Shao Kahn. However, during a time when Liu Kang won the first tournament, Bo' Rai Cho has retired until now. Gameplay Character Trait Beer Whirlwind: Bo' Rai Cho chugs a beer and then spins with his arms and legs outstretched multiple times. If hit by the opponent, he then follows with a overhead smack attack. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Puke Puddle: Bo' Rai Cho vomits on the ground. If his opponent were to step on the puddle, he/she would slide and allow a free hit or combo for Bo' Rai Cho. * Monkey Flips: Bo' Rai Cho perform a series of front flips against his opponent. ** The enhanced version is called Monkey Flips where he does an extra flip. * Belly Bash: Bo' Rai Cho dashes toward his opponent landing belly first crushing the opponent then bounces back. ** The enhanced version is call the Bump 'N' Dump where he flips his opponent and farts on their face. * Earthquake: Bo' Rai Cho stomps on the ground by one of his legs and creates a tremor causing the arena to shake. ** The enhanced version is called Sumo Slam and does more damage. * Fart Cloud: Bo' Rai Cho farts toxic gas in the opponent's face, forcing them to cough if it hits. ** The enhanced version is called Crop Duster where it's faster to perform and can linger. * Drunken Fist: Bo' Rai Cho does a series of punches and finishes it off with a kick. ** The enhanced version is called''' Fist Flurry''' and Bo' Rai Cho does a couple more hits. Bartitsu Gains Spinning Kane, Flying Kick, and attacks utilizing his Staff. Cane is secured to his waist. * Spinning Kane: '''Bo' Rai Cho used his Staff and spinning to attack. * '''Flying Kick: '''Bo' Rai Cho flying with Staff until kick his opponent. Dragon's Breath Gains Fire Spit, Up Fire Spit, and Ground Fire. Flask glows orange. * '''Fire Spit: '''Bo' Rai Cho blows a flame out of his mouth. He can also aim it upwards. ** The enhanced version is called '''Fire Breath and it can travel across the arena. * Ground Fire: Bo' Rai Cho spits a burning liquid on the ground, damaging the opponent if they stand on the flames. Drunken Master * Drink: '''Bo' Rai Cho takes a sip out of his flask, giving him access to different moves. Can be levelled up to three times, increasing the strength of his special moves each time. If Bo' Rai Cho does not continue to drink within 10 seconds, he will vomit, leaving himself open to attack. ** The enhanced version is called '''Chug and instantly brings Bo' Rai Cho to the third level. * Meditate: Bo' Rai Cho falls onto the ground and can either roll forward and backward or perform two different attacks. ** The enhanced version is called Zen and causes Bo' Rai Cho to fall faster. * Head Dive: Bo' Rai Cho jumps at the opponent ramming his head. * Spinning Fists: '''Bo' Rai Cho spins around with a series of punches. X-Ray Move * '''Drunk-Upuncture: Bo' Rai Cho vomits on the floor, which trips the opponent. After he laughs, he grabs them and jumps, dropping the opponent facefirst mid-air, destroying the skull. Bo' Rai Cho lands elbow first on their neck, snapping it in two. Finally, Bo' Rai Cho jumps once more, this time landing on their back, breaking it. Super Move * Drunk Buster: Bo' Rai Cho drinks a beer, then screams and bashes the opponent with his belly before slamming them down and rapidly crushing them with his belly, he then jumps and stomps on their head, sitting on it in-order to fart on it. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Flammable Liquid: Bo' Rai Cho takes out his beer jug and takes out a swig of his beer and spits it onto the opponent, drenching the opponent in the alcohol, then he takes out a torch and lights it up, freaking out the opponent as he throws the torch onto them, lighting them on fire, turning them into a burning husk. He then drinks out of the job. * He's A Heavy One: Bo' Rai Cho backs up a couple steps, then runs towards the opponent and jumps onto them belly first, the first bounce breaking their back, having their back against their legs, then the final bounce, smashing the opponent into broken up pieces. * Belly Flop Smash: Bo' Rai Cho backs up a few steps, then runs and jumps onto his opponent belly first, first crushing their arms and legs off, then belly-flops again, causing the opponent to explode in a mess of blood and gore. X-Ality * Drank Too Much: Bo' Rai Cho hits his opponent in the head with his staff, cracking the skull. As the opponent falls down, Bo' Rai Cho proceeds to jump on top of the opponent and lands his belly onto him/her, destroying the ribcage. Brutalities * Fat Iron: '''Bo' Rai Cho performs his '''Throw, but he belly flops on the opponent hard enough that he flattens them into the ground. * Tubs of Fun: '''Bo' Rai Cho performs a '''Belly Bash strong enough to destroy his opponent in an explosion of gore, leaving Bo' Rai Cho covered in blood and his opponent's arms and head on the ground. * Head On A Stick: '''Bo' Rai Cho performs '''Razzle Dazzle, but when he kicks his cane at the opponent, it removes their head from the opponent, the severed head sliding off when Bo' Rai Cho gets the item back during the move's finishing motions. (Bartitsu variation) * Hot Foot: '''Bo' Rai Cho blows a '''Ground Blaze at the opponent's feet, causing them to burn up into a pile of ash, which their flaming skull rests upon. (Dragon Fire variation) * Blowing Chunks: 'Bo' Rai Cho pukes on the opponent, causing them to throw up so much and hard, that their vomit contains blood, the puking cause mortal trauma and they drown in their own vomit. Bo' Rai Cho also joins in the puking party, chucking up his drink. (''Drunken Master variation) * '''Bump, Dump n' Weight: Bo' Rai Cho performs a Bump n' Dump 'strong enough to decapitate his opponent with his weight. (''Secret) * '''Respecting Fire: Bo' Rai Cho performs a Fire Spit that immolates the opponent's head. When they fall dead, Bo' Rai Cho performs his win quote on top of his dead opponent, but as he pours his drink in "respect", the alcohol lands on the opponent's head, accelerating the fire until it leaves behind a smoldering skull. (Dragon Fire variation - Secret) * Bifurcating Waist Kick: Bo' Rai Cho performs a Flying Kick that strikes the opponent hard enough to bifurcate them at the waist. (Bartitsu varation - Secret) Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Exploding Fart: Bo' Rai Cho holds in a powerful fart until he explodes into a mess of blood and gore. RAMtalities Meltalities Summon-Cross Criticalities * '''Vomit-Shock: '''W.I.P. (with Raiden) * '''Drunken Kombo: '''W.I.P. (with Liu Kang) * '''Saw Fire: '''W.I.P. (with Kung Lao) Devastators Sequences Battle Intro Bo' Rai Cho chugs on his jug of beer and throws it away after drinking it all and then throws it away. He wipes his mouth and says, "Get ready to…" but burps and then he proceeds to continue on his sentence with "…face one with great magnificence!" Victory Pose Bo' Rai Cho says, "It is best that you train harder." and then sits down to drink a big jar of sake. After a quick drink, he says, "Hoo too! That's some good sake." Rival '''Name: '''Wario Both are fats, they eating and drinking, as wild using fart, cause they fat bastards! Category:MK Vs Nintendo